Operation Baby Wombat!
by Wonder1234
Summary: Cameron is in labor! And guess who get's to deliver her baby s ... House! Chaos will endure! Contains Chameron, and some slight Huddy at the end. My first House M.D fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my very first House story, so... if I don't get some things right, you know why! ;) This story'll be a two parter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D!!!!!!!! It's sad, isn't it? :(**

**(Oh, and yes, Cameron and Chase have a full body mirror in their bathroom. They both know that their pretty!)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Cameron groaned quietly as she forced her eyes to flutter open. The muted light of a cloudy day greeted her. She groaned again as she lay with her one arm across her eyes, groggy and dazed.

She had worked a double shift the day before, and then with Dr. Meyer going home sick... Needless to say, Cameron got home very late.

Or very early. Depends on who your asking.

Her muscles stiff with tiredness, she rolled out of bed and shuffled slowly into the bathroom, where she examined herself in the full body mirror.

Cameron cringed. The person that stared back at her was a mess. Her eyes were far too dull, yet there were still hectic spots of red across her cheekbones from the amount of coffee she drank to keep awake last night. Her gray sweat pants were stained and sagging in the butt, and her ratty T-shirt was twisted around and hanging off one shoulder.

Cameron sighed deeply before she attempted to straighten out the tangles chaos that was her hair. She then turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face.

Before she could step out of the bathroom, Cameron fought against a sudden twisting in her stomach; she took a long, deep breath through her nostrils.

As far as she was concerned, somethings about being pregnant sucked. But... it was a burden she had to bear.

She pressed a hand against the small of her back when she felt a twinge in her abdomen. The baby was reacting to something. Cameron placed her other hand on her rounded belly, "Only a few more weeks." She said, then winced when the baby kicked, "Promise!"

Keeping the baby's-and her own- health paramount, Cameron had been eating well and taking care of herself. Being a doctor, she was also keeping herself well informed and prepared about the progression of her pregnancy. Nothing was to go wrong.

Just about everyone in the hospital doted on her and pampered her. Especially Chase and Cuddy. It was almost embarrassing.

Even House stuck his nose in from time to time. After all, he was the first one to figure out she was pregnant. He knew before Cameron did.

_"So, when will the little kangaroo be hopping around?"_ House had asked.

_"...Huh?"_

_"Oh, don't act like you don't know."_

Cameron pulled on her robe and headed out to the kitchen where there was an overwhealming smell of fresh blueberries and coffee. Her mouth almost started to water.

Chase was standing at the counter by the sink, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and preparing a tea for Cameron.

"Morning Chase." She greeted with a yawn.

"Morning yourself." He said, turning to face his wife full on. Chase looked just as tired as Cameron felt, but there was still a large smile on his handsome face. "Here you go." Chase said cheerfully, handing her a steaming cup of tea and a plate of food.

"Tsk, _aw_. You made me a blueberry pop tart."

He grinned, "My love knows no bounds. And it most certainly couldn't be strawberries." Chase chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "What are your plans for the day?"

Cameron shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm just gonna hang around here. Cuddy told me last night this is when my maternal leave starts." She made a face.

Chase stroked her stomach, "She just wants you to be well rested for when the baby comes." He said gently, "And so do I."

She rolled her eyes, "Is this your way to try and get some tonight?" She asked with a giggle, "Even when I looks like _this_." Cameron nodded to her swollen stomach, then her ankles.

Chase didn't say anything, but he did turn away rather quickly to dump his coffee and put his coat on.

"Hey, Robert, I know your bummed." Cameron called out, "I'll make it up to you after the baby is born."

"Yeah, and who the hell knows how long _that'll_ take." Chase said under his breath, glancing back quickly to see if his wife had heard.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Allison!" He said swiftly, planting a kiss on her smooth cheek. "I'll be home late tonight." Before heading out the door, Chase turned back and smiled, "Love you."

Cameron smiled back and lifted her cup of tea, "Oh, I know. It _is_ Tuesday."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

A few hours later, Cameron was lounging on the sofa, her knees pulled up as far as they could go at the moment, and a thick comforter wrapped around her like a burrito. She was trying to watch some TV, but her eyes kept straying back to the clock.

Chase wouldn't be home for another seven hours.

Cameron groaned loudly and crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. It didn't help that she was suddenly feeling incredibly horny and--

"Oh!" She gasped.

Cameron hunched over, her face clenched in pain. Both of her arms immediately wrapped around her stomach.

The baby. Labor contractions. _Not good. Not go--_ She clamped her teeth together and sucked in a quick, hissing breath.

Cameron pried herself out of her seat. The best thing for her to do at the moment was to just relax and walk around. She had seen many expecting mothers do such before-- Another sharp pain caused her to double over.

She lunged for the phone.

"Princeton‑Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." A cool female voice at the other end of the line announced. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Dr Cameron," She panted, "Could you please tell my husband, Dr Chase--" Cameron sucked in another breath, "--that I'm in labor. And send an ambulance!"

"Of course Dr Cameron." The receptionist said quickly, her voice still laced with boredom, "I'll just need your addr--"

"You know where I live!" Cameron whimpered, nearly dropping the phone. She didn't think it'd be _this bad_, "Just get that damn ambulance over here!"

"Right away, Dr Cameron." She answered back flatly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

She could actually feel every drop of sweat pouring down her face in the midst of her deep breathing. Cameron gritted her teeth as she fought against another contraction.

She was already completely... set up in the birthing room, with Cuddy beside her.

Not Chase, but Cuddy. Not her husband. _Her boss_.

"Your gynecologist should be here soon. The Dean of Medicine informed her curtly.

"He's already here!" A new voice announced. Sneaker clad feet squeaked against the tile floor. Cameron's mouth fell open, and Cuddy's eyes narrowed, her jaw suddenly clenched.

House entered the room with an air of complete superiority and smugness. "So, Operation Baby Wombat is about to commence, huh?" He asked dryly, twirling his cane in between in fingers, his gaze flicking from one woman to the other.

"Where's Dr Matthews? He's my gynecologist House._ Not you_." Cameron's face screwed up when some more pain hit, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Bad accident on the highway," House explained, snapping on some rubber gloves, "Our resident vagina inspector was caught right in the middle."

"Well, then where the hell's Chase? Or Foreman? Or even Wilson?"

"Who do you think is patching up the highway people? Besides," He scoffed, "Like those three know how to handle something like this."

"And you do?"

"As a matter of fact..." House grinned devilishly, "I do!" He lifted her sheet.

Cameron gasped loudly, while Cuddy kept a firm hand on her shoulder, glaring dagger at the sheet. Or rather, the hopeless man under it.

House made a disgusted noise.

"Try and be professional about this!" Cuddy called out in warning.

"Alright," The brilliant doctor stated, reappearing moments later. "It's all yucky down there."

_"House."_

He rolled he eyes and limped over to the trashcan, tossing his gloves into it. He then grabbed his cane and made his way to the door, whistling.

Cameron let out a low wail.

"I know!" House exclaimed, not turning around, "Only for centimeters! You gonna make me miss my appointment."

Cuddy looked disgruntled, while Cameron gasped weakly, "Only four--?!"

"And with twins, that's gonna be brutal onya down there. So I hope you and Chase only want the two." House left the room, whistling once more.

**_"Twins?!"_** Cameron shrieked hoarsely, then collasped back into her bed. Cuddy rubbed her shoulder in an almost comforting manner.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**So.... what did ya think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews everyone!**

**If some of the medical facts, or even if the characters don't seem right, REMEMBER: MY FIRST HOUSE M.D. FIC!  
**

**Disclaimer: House, M.D. and all related characters, locations, etc. copyright David Shore & Co. Meaning... I don't any of this except for the twins.  
**

* * *

Chase sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair. His day had been especially hectic. It seemed like just about everyone in this city decided they would enjoy having some form of major surgery today. And then, with the highway accident... He was now stuck in the ER, helping out, along with many other doctors who really wanted to go home, like Foreman, Wilson, and Thirteen.

"Where the hell did House and Cuddy go?" Foreman groused angrily, tossing some rubber gloves into a trash bin, "They were supposed to help out like the rest of us."

Wilson opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, looking around quickly to see if anyone had noticed him.

He knew where the two had gone, but some tiny, annoying voice in the back of his head kept stopping him from announcing it. The voice had a name too. It was called Greg House. The doctor insisted he wanted to see his Wombat squirm.

And it never struck Wilson as strange that he feared violence from a cripple.

"They probably snuck into a janitor's closet to have sex." Thirteen improvised smoothly, glancing over her patient's chart before groaning, "God, the ER is so badly organized when Cameron isn't here. Why'd you have to go and get her pregnant, Chase?"

Chase tuned them all out. He frowned at his chart. Those that were injured on the highway were slowly starting to clear out, so they were steadily receiving the more impossible cases.

It didn't make much sense. She was a fifteen year old female, perfectly healthy up until--

"Dr. Chase!"

Chase looked up, startled, to see a young nurse in pale pink scrubs rushing towards him, her orange hair flying, her green eyes hectic.

"Dr. Chase!" She panted again when she reached him, "We've been paging you nonestop--"

"Yeah, my pager got kind of mangled--"

"Dr. Cameron is in labor!"

Chase blanched, and the noise in the ER seemed to go down a touch, "Wha--? No, no. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks."

"Tell that to your screaming wife." The nurse stated. Her name tag read Cathy.

Chase dropped his clipboard and let out a loud, exuberant yell. Something this wonderful hadn't happened to him in... ages.

He hugged nurse Cathy and kissed her quickly. She blushed and giggled shrilly, while many other nurses stared on enviously.

"What room is she in?" Chase demanded breathlessly when he let her go.

Cathy's face turned bright red. Here came the bad news... "Um... well..." She fiddled with the end of her ponytail, "Dr. House gave me instructions... not to tell you... he'd like to see you... struggle..." The words came out in a mumbled rush.

**_"What?!"_**

"He said if I told you, it would cost me my job!" She cried desperately, her eyes shining with un-shed tears.

Chase suddenly didn't feel so good. His face went pale, and he had a pounding headache. The rest of the world was red.

He was then woken up as if from an unpleasant dream by Cathy rattling on about how sorry she was, and that if her job wasn't at stake, she would tell him right away, but she had waited her whole life to become a nurse and--

"Don't worry about it," Chase told her half-heartedly. He was thoroughly humiliated by the entire situation. And somewhat terrified. Cameron had been rather scary since she became pregnant, and the fact that he was missing all her hard work.... She was possibly going to kill him.

He shuddered.

Everyone watched as Chase's shoulders and head dropped in sadness and disappointment. They all knew how he really wanted to be there for the birth of his children, and the fact that he was missing it...

Wilson sighed. He had no other choice. He liked Chase too much to let the Australian go through this. House would just have to torment him about his gay-like concern later.

"Hey, Chase!" The oncologist called out in a helpful tone, "Why don't you check out the third floor? I'm pretty sure I heard Cameron yelling there."

They blinked, and Chase was gone.

"Whoa."

* * *

_**"Argh!"**_

Tears and sweat were coursing down Cameron's face. The machine next to her bed spiked, revealing another contraction. It's neon green stripe shot up as Cameron cried out. She twisted the hospital sheet in her hands, her knuckles turning white, her face purple with the effort.

"Shh!" Cuddy said soothingly, squeezing Cameron's shoulder bracingly, "It'll be over soon."

Cameron nodded stiffly but did not look at her boss, still focusing on her contraction. When it ended, she looked at Cuddy and smiled weakly, "Thanks." She rasped, leaning back and wiping her face. "Could you get me some water?"

Cuddy nodded and quickly snatched up the sippy-cup from Cameron's bedside table, and held it out to her. The blond took a long sip, then let out a satisfied sigh.

"Where the hell is Robert? How many nurses have we asked to go and get him? None of them have come back yet and **_I want him here_**." Cameron tried to say this with as much dignity as possible, but the tears started to form in her eyes once more.

"What's with the dignity? I pretty sure that left the room hours ago." House stated from his chair, his feet propped up on the edge of the bed.

Cuddy patted her hand, "Why don't we send Dr. House out to get him?" She suggested, acting like House wasn't even in the room.

House rolled his eyes, "Hello? I have to be here to make sure these Australian babes pop out properly."

"Then why don't you do something useful other than resting your damn feet?!" Cameron snapped.

"Is that anyway to talk to your crippled doctor?"

"House." Cuddy said sharply, "Go and find Dr. Chase. But... before you go... check Cameron." She sounded reluctant on the last part.

House sighed deeply and lifted Cameron's sheet once more. "Huh!" He said, his tone surprised, "That was quick!"

"What?"

He reappeared. "Your fully dilated. We can get this show on the road."

"No!" Cameron cried, "I can't do it without Chase!" Her husband was the only one she wanted now.

"You've made it this far," Cuddy soothed. "We have no other choice now. Your twins are ready to come out." There was a catch in her voice.

Moments later, Cameron was arranged so she was sitting up, backed with many pillows. Her knees were shoved upward and spread wide apart.

"Nurse!" Cuddy shouted, "Call Dr. Chase and tell him that his wife is starting to push!"

The nurse didn't have too, as Chase ran into the room seconds later, his sides heaving from all the stairs he had just ran.

"Chase, you're here...!" Cameron gasped weakly, smiling groggily at her husband. He smiled back and kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Save the moment for later! Cameron, I need you to push again!"

Cameron's teeth clenched together as she fought down a scream. Chase winced at the way she gripped his hand.

Cameron fell back against her pillows, a sob tearing from her throat, "Ahhh! I can't do it!" She whimpered.

House grumbled in annoyance from his end, "Okay, how 'bout this? Let's imagine your uterus is like a tube of toothpaste, and you're just trying to squeeze out all that minty fresh gel. But instead of minty fresh gel inside, there's little Australian babies."

Cuddy looked as if she wanted to slap him, while Chase looked floored, "There's two?"

"Yup."

Cameron screamed again.

* * *

"Cameron... Their beautiful."

House rolled his eyes, "They look exactly like every other mutant baby in this hospital." That was a lie. They looked nothing like that creepy chest alien from that movie, like how House expected them to look.

He made it sound as of he wanted them to be nasty little buggers.

Good looking parents = butt ugly kids.

Oh, the irony!

There was no redness to their complexions. It was as if they were immaculately conceived and born without the anguish of the human birth process. Already one could tell they would be perfect, a splendid combination of their parents best features.

"They are... disgustingly perfect." House admitted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Cameron was exhausted and drained, sweat glistening from every possible part of her body, and disheveled beyond belief. She too happy for words. She held both infants in the crooks of her arms. Chase was beaming, his arm wrapped around Cameron's shoulders.

"They don't even sound Australian." House muttered, acting all disappointed as he and Cuddy left the room to give the new little family some privacy.

Just as they left, a nurse breezed into the room, holding a chart to her chest. It was nurse Cathy. "Have you chosen names yet?" She asked, indicating to the birth certificates.

Chase glanced down at Cameron, who nodded tiredly. Chase grinned, "Michael Christopher Chase, and Olivia Elizabeth Chase."

Cathy nodded a quickly jotted the two named down. She made her way towards the door, but not before glancing back shyly at Chase. "I haven't forgotten our moment!" She said in a near whisper, and then left.

Cameron looked confused, and clutched her children tighter to her chest. Chase's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What was **_that_** about?"

"Nothing Allison!"

House nodded to nurse Cathy, stating she had done her task. She glared at him before continuing down the hall.

_"Looks like Chase has a new fan!"_ He thought in amusement.

Cuddy's wistful voiced lulled him from his partially insane thoughts. "They really were beautiful." She said softly, leaning against the Nurse's Station counter.

House said nothing, but eyed Cuddy carefully. There was something different about her, but- shockingly- he just couldn't out his finger on it.

He rapped his knuckles on the pale blue counter to get her attention once more, "Don't you have to be going home to your adopted child?"

Cuddy shifted and glared at him, "I have a babysitter until nine." She stated sharply.

"Oh, wonderful, now I have to listen to you go on about babies and your uterus for another two hours."

She pursed her lips but remained silent, ignoring House's rant. Finally, Cuddy spoke up once more, "Would you ever want children, House?"

He stared at her with a look she couldn't quite understand. "You mean, live with something that is always sticky, messy, needy--" He broke off and sighed, "I get enough of that here and from myself. It would possibly make Wilson cry if there was ever a mini-me running around." House grinned, "But to clone myself on the other hand..."

"Never mind." Cuddy stalked away in annoyance, leaving House to stared after her, the slightest look of confusion forming on his face.

Cuddy's stomach churned uncomfortably, causing her to stop and lean up against the wall. She fought down a hard lump in her throat as her hand dropped down to her stomach. There, underneath her clothing, was the slightest movements of quivering flesh. And this was happening because of _him_.

No... it was because of a mistake they both made together.

"She had no idea how lucky she is."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is definitely not what I wanted it to be like at first, but I've been sick for the last little while, and this was the best my mushy brain could come up with. BTW, check out my profile to see my new House M.D. doctors!**

**If the ending was confusing, just let me know.  
**

**Review! Or send me a million bucks. [whichever is easier for you ;)]  
**


End file.
